PowerEdd/Transcript
This is the transcript for "PowerEdd". Cast Tim Hautekiet as Edd Thomas Ridgewell as Tom Matt Hargreaves as Matt Brock Baker as Eduardo Transcript (Edd's hand reaches the roof, with him climbing the wall. He looks down, understandably afraid. The scene then cuts to Tom in the living room.) Tom: Hurry, Edd! There's not much time! (Matt jumps down. He makes various gestures with his eyelids.) Matt: You've got to save the CHILDREN!!! (Cut back to Edd, who prepares to grab something. He then pulls a tree out of his satellite dish. Scene cuts back to the living room.) static TV V/O: And now back to... "The Children". Child: This ain't apple juice! (canned laughter) Matt and Tom: ''' YAY! (cut to Edd, looking rather pleased to himself. His expression changes to dread when he hears an all-too familiar voice.) '''Eduardo: HEY! Nice satellite, loser! Edd: '''(dramatic zoom-in) Eduardo.... (cut to Eduardo, accompanied to a remastered version of his signature guitar stinger) '''Eduardo: '''How many channels you get on that thing? '''Edd: '''A thousand, actually! '''Eduardo: Ehehe, that all? This baby's nuclear-powered! We get channels from SPACE! (cut to space, then to Eduardo's living room. Mark and Jon are watching one of these "space channels") Blue Alien: (some sort of alien language, sounding like "gnaarq qiq aahooe fe) (turkey canned laughter) Mark: ' I'm...so confused. (cut back to outside) '''Eduardo: ' Just admit it, Edd. I'm better than you! '''Edd: What is your problem? Eduardo: Heh, problem!? I don't have any problems! I'm Numero Uno! YOU'RE '''the one who's comin' in second place! (Eduardo punches the box that powers his satellite dish, which makes it glow green. Eduardo's suddenly bewildered....) '''Eduardo: What the...? (....then electrocuted.) Eduardo: 'GGYAAAARGH!! (The satellite dish then releases a blast of radiation that hits Edd and knocks him off the roof.) '''Edd: '''Aaaaaaaaaaargh!! (echoed and fading out.) (Intro begins. While the opening credits roll, all of Edd's cells and organisms begin to glow green, his bones repair and his skeleton becomes green as the word 'PowerEdd' flashes on the screen. Fades to black.) (Sound of wind and heart monitor beeping commences. The screen widens to give the impression Edd is opening his eyes. Matt and Tom appear, where Matt is making a heart monitor sound with his mouth.) '''Matt: '''Boop. Boop. Boop. Boop. Boop. (Tom slaps him) OW! '''Tom: '''You okay, Edd? (Edd is bandaged and is lying in bed.) '''Edd: '(weakly) What...happened? 'Tom: '''You fell off the roof... '''Matt: '(interrupting) We were so worried! (Flashback to living room. Tom and Matt are still watching 'The Children'. '''Child: '''This ain't apple juice! (canned laughter, then sound of Edd screaming and fall off the roof in background.) '''Tom: (calling) Edd, can you grab some popcorn? (back to present.) Edd: 'You know, I don't actually feel too.... (notices Tom and Matt have gone) Ah. '''TV V/O: '''And now back to... THE CATS! (TV shows image of three cats on the screen.) '''Cat: '''Meow. (canned laughter as Tom and Matt watch excitedly) (Cuts back to Edd, who spots a bee flying near his face. Cuts back to Tom and Matt looking away from the TV when hearing Edd's screams.) '''Edd: '''AAH! BEE! (Explosion. Cuts to the outside of Edd's bedroom, where it has been completely destroyed. The bee is still alive.) (Matt and Tom run over.) '''Tom: '''Edd? (Edd floats in midair behind him.) '''Edd: '''Uh, guys? (Tom and Matt yelp, which causes Edd to yelp and fall to the ground. Cuts to kitchen, where Edd is happily flying around the room.) '''Edd: '''Wheeeeee! '''Tom: '''So...you can fly now? '''Edd: '''That's not all I can do! (cuts to scene where Tom and Matt are skeletons due to Edd's x-ray vision.) '''Matt: '''Hey! Stop undressing me with your eyes! (Without x-ray vision, Edd points to Tom's glass of water and heats it up. Tom starts to bounce the cup around.) '''Tom: '''Arrgh! Hot, hot, hot! '''Edd: '''Oh, sorry! (uses his icy breath to cool it down.) Ah! There! (Tom is completely frozen) '''Tom: '(through ice) Cool... '''Matt: '''What else can you do? (Edd smirks.) (montage begins with Edd going near the plane making a funny face at a couple, then it shows Matt and Tom racing. Edd shows up and beats them. Then Edd uses his laser vision to burn the phrase "EDD IS AWESOME" on a building. Edd, with his icy breath turns the kitchen into an ice rink. Matt watches as Tom slips. Finally, Edd draws a picture that portrays himself as the superhero he is. And back with Edd with the costume he made.) '''Tom: Okay, if you're gonna be a real superhero, you'll need a cool origin story. Matt: ''' Yeah, how did you get superpowers anyway? '''Edd: Well the last thing I remember was a radioactive satellite dish on Eduardo's roof and then I... Wait! If I got superpowers, then... I should have a cool superhero name! Tom: Uh Edd? (Edd looks out the window. SFX: Explosion) Eduardo: I'm numero uno! Edd: Uh oh. (Cut back to house. Edd and the gang are watching a TV broadcast.) TV/O: BREAKING NEWS! A mysterious supervillian has been causing havoc after destroying the bacon factory! Edd: Oh no! TV/O: ...the cola factory... Edd: Oh no! TV/O: ...and the Karlsson cotton and fabric factory. Edd: Oh n- well, that's not that bad. TV/O: Who specialise in making green hoodies. (Zooms out of the house quickly and Edd screamed angry.) Edd: EDUARDO! In Progress Category:Transcripts